Impossible Twist Of Fate
by Abboz
Summary: He wakes with a start, as she dies in his nightmare, and he cries, hating himself because it is his fault that she died there, no one else’s but his. Robin Hood BBC/Doctor Who - Crossover. Based on 'The Stuff of Legends'. Pairings: Robin/Marian.


_Impossible Twist Of Fate_

_Lady Marian__._

_Loving wife and best friend._

_You will always be loved__ and I will never forget you._

_Ever._

Robin read the inscription again, he'd lost count of how many times he'd read it, that day alone, he didn't care though, he would never grow tired of it. A tear rolls down his cheek as he continues to stare at the gravestone, he'd made it for her, but he would never think it was good enough; she deserved so much better than that, but he knew he needed a place to come to when he needed; a place to visit her, even if it wasn't where she was buried.

He sighs, getting up and walking over to _their_ tree, so much of their youth was spent in its branches. He traces his finger over her name where he'd carved it with his, it was years ago now, when they were just teenagers. More tears fall and he welcomes them, he doesn't need to hide them; no one is here but him, yet he hopes she is somewhere here too, watching over him.

He walks back over towards the river bank, sitting next to the gravestone and staring out at the rippling water. He remembers their childhood; playing and swimming in the river, splashing and chasing each other without a care in the world. So much had changed since then; he has a huge responsibility now, and he has to fulfill it without her, making it countless times harder.

He spends most of every day here, gazing out at the river, he won't move for hours, he just sits there, thinking. He goes over that day again and again in his mind. It's his fault she's dead, he knows that it is _all_ his fault; he was supposed to protect her and he failed. He knows if he'd only given her a weapon she would still be alive, if only he'd been at the camp when she needed him, if only he hadn't let her go back to the castle. But ultimately if he hadn't left, if he had just stayed with her, then she would still be alive. He imagines all the things they would have had; marriage, a home together, children. Her father would have still been the Sheriff too, no Vaysey and Guy to deal with, and King Richard, safe and well in England. Really they would have had their dream, simple as it was, but it was their dream, _together,_ and that was the only thing that mattered.

He would spend all night sat there, he did every night, this was the only place he ever wanted to be, except for with her; but that was never going to happen now. He barely slept anymore, when he did it was only from sheer exhaustion. And even then it was never a peaceful sleep, the same nightmare tortured him every time.

It would always start the same; dreaming of their childhood, first kiss, betrothal, engagement, he would see her smile in his dreams, remember how it felt to hug and kiss her. He would smile subconsciously in his sleep, but then his dream would take a turn, becoming a nightmare. He would toss and turn in his sleep, seeing her cry but unable to comfort her, he would see the day he left; she is so angry at him, screaming at him to stay, tears rolling down her cheeks. He dreams of the first time she is stabbed; so scared that she is going to die, not even being able to tell her he loves her, always has. But the worst part is his visions of the holy land, he runs to her side as she falls to the floor; fatally wounded. He wakes with a start, as she dies in his nightmare, and he cries, hating himself because it _is_ his fault that she died there, no one else's but his.

He is a mere shadow of his former self, rarely speaking to anyone. Some say he forgets how to, but the truth is he can't, doesn't want to without her. The only thing he can ever say is that it's his fault. It'll get better, they say, they all say it will get better with time. It won't, it never will, because he knows it's his fault she died. He tells them it's his fault she's dead, but they insist it isn't, say it couldn't possibly be his fault; all he ever did was love her. He tells them it is _all_ his fault and leaves them, disappearing into the forest, they never know where.

Occasionally he would end up in a fight with Guy of Gisbourne, his hated enemy that took her away from him. He knows it's his fault she's gone, but it was still Guy that killed her. His anger spurs him on as he fights. His passion and love for her driving him on till he wins and Guy is left helpless on the ground, sword at his throat. He is _so_ ready to take revenge on him for his brutal murder, for _murdering_ her, for taking her away from him, but her voice resounds in his head. "Do not taint us with his blood." He sighs, and leaves, knowing it is wrong to want revenge; it is not what she would have wanted, but all the same that doesn't stop him wanting it.

One morning is different though, he doesn't know what, but something tells him today will be different; something gives him energy despite the fact he hasn't slept in days. He paces restlessly around the forest, wondering what could be different, so important about this day. It's been a year since that terrible day, and he wonders if that could have something to do with it. He hears voices; recognizing Much's amongst them, he heads towards the sounds; he has this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he will regret it if he doesn't.

These strangers are so unlike any he's ever met before; different clothes, mannerisms, and a strange mode of transport. The Doctor; mysterious traveller, he seems to have no real name, no real identity; like he's hiding something. Rose too; clearly so important to him, he's protective. They are in love he sees it in there eyes, and it hurts; remembering what he's lost. And Jack, Captain Jack Harkness he says, but apparently it's just Jack; their best friend, the fighter of the group, charismatic with a strong accent he's never heard before.

Rose mentions Marian and it hurts, she sees it in his eyes; asking what's wrong. He wants to tell them it's his fault; she's dead and it's his fault, but it doesn't come out, the last part sticks in his throat. She says she's sorry, and he loses it and snaps at her; letting out all the emotion he's shut up inside for the past year.

They tell him they can go back, save her. At first, he barely believes them, his rational side thinking it can't be possible, but it doesn't take long for irrationality to take over; the mere possibility of having her back in his arms taking over. He smiles, such a small thing meaning so much when he hasn't smiled and meant it for a year.

He's taken back to the Holy Land, a shiver goes down his spine when he steps out of the stranger's 'ship', as they call it; he hates this place, so desperately wants to leave and never come back, but not without her, he can't lose her again.

He runs through the mishmash of sand coloured buildings, desperately searching for her, that's when he sees it, a glimpse of something disappearing round a corner, unidentifiable, but in his heart he knows it is her, and gives chase. He reaches her and can barely believe it; he's completely speechless as he gazes deep into her eyes, relishing every moment.

He tenderly kisses her; a kiss so full of love, showing her how much she means to him, how much he needs her. He tells her he's missed her, loves her, his tone of voice so sincere; he's so scared he'll lose her again. She smiles; trying to reassure him, telling him she knows, always has known and loves him too.

Years later they are riding through the forest together and he takes her back to Locksley Manor where they now live, together, as husband and wife. Together they defeated the Sheriff and Guy, and brought the king home safely; they both know he couldn't have done it without her.

Robin is so happy now; he has Marian by his side, and that is all he ever wanted. They often visit the river bank together, though the gravestone isn't there anymore, at times they would swim in the river, sometimes spending time in _their_ tree as well; reliving their childhood, both so glad they had made it through everything, together, if only just.

He sleeps now; content, with her in his arms, smiling subconsciously in his sleep. He dreams of her, their beautiful wedding in the forest, the children they now have, and the bright future ahead of them; they have so much yet to come, and he's looking forward to every moment, reassured in knowing that she is too.

By an impossible twist of fate she is back, and now he _knows_ he can never let her go.

Ever.

**A/N: Finally finished this! I had writer's block like half way through... but i got it done in the end so i will do a cover for TSOL and the book next.**

**Here's hoping you lot found the start of this sad, since i was crying as I wrote it... but anyway please review!! **

**Abi xx**


End file.
